ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Heket
History The Heket are a race of bipedal frogmen whom have resided in the southern swamps of Tessanis since before the Death of Magic. They are a rather friendly race, however their appearance and manner of speaking can be quite off-putting to most who are unfamiliar with those who speak entirely in third-person. The Death of Magic was quite an inconvenience for most of the Heket, as they often relied upon Aurism when hunting and fighting. Thus many Heket were unable to hunt efficiently or protect themselves from the large predators that roam the swamps. The Heket population dropped dramatically after the Death of Magic, however in recent times, as magic slow came back, the Heket have regained confidence and have begun to rebuild their previous lifestyle. They are mortal enemies with the Crocodilians and their sub-races, as the Crocodilians attempt to hunt Heket as game. Biology Physical Appearance Heket are bipedal amphibians and they come if a variety of sizes, however more often than not, a Heket will be quite lean and muscular. A common physical trait among all Heket is their green skin and pale yellow underbelly. Their skin can come in different shades of green. They tend to walk on their toes/balls of their feet due to the frog-like structure of their legs (As shown in the picture). Heket have 3 fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand. Their feet are long and their toes are webbed, allowing them to swim efficiently as well as jump extraordinarily high. Their skin is quite slimy, and like some frogs, Heket are able to secrete poisonous fluids that are capable of killing a full grown man ten times over. Fortunately they can control when they secrete said poisons. Psychology Heket, despite being quite friendly to other races, are extremely closed minded. They are very stubborn and will refuse to take any advice that foreigners give to them, because they believe that everything that they are doing is the most efficient and effective way of doing something, even if it really isn't from all other perspectives. Some Heket are quite tactful about declining advice, but most get very offended when given advice. This makes them quite predictable in terms of routine, however they are able to adapt to most situations when it comes to instinct. When Heket speak common, they will always talk in a third-person perspective. So instead of saying "I" or "My", they will say their name and use a gendered pronoun to refer to themselves. Reproduction Much like normal frogs, Heket will mate during spring and produce about 3 to 5 eggs. These eggs are large versions of frog eggs and they are often placed under the Heket parent's house in a small space of water. Often concealed by reeds and moss. It takes about a month for the eggs to develop and hatch. Instead of a tadpole, a fully formed, smaller Heket, will hatch from the egg. The offspring will be able to walk and talk in the first week of life and they will then join their parents in hunting (or whatever their occupation is) in their third week of life. Sub-races Frog Toad Society Social Structure Heket don't really have a hierarchy, and they often just settle anywhere they please within the swamp or slightly outside it. Individual and families of Heket will often have their own hunting area, but sometimes they end up sharing it with other Heket as long as there is no conflict over prey. Heket will try to help each other even if they're from a different hunting area or territory. However this doesn't mean that conflicts don't happen. There are times when Heket will fight each other to expand their hunting area. Language The Heket language is usually a series of croaks, using their frog-like vocal cords and expandable chin. However, some Heket are educated in Common, especially the ones that live near human encampments. Most Heket know only Common that is related to trade and bartering, since that's a common practice between humans and Heket. Names Heket don't really name themselves, since they have no way of pronouncing it in their Croaking language. The ones with names are almost always the ones that communicate with humans or the like. Their name can be just about anything. Family Life Heket live in quite close-knit families that will almost always travel together, until they decide to detach themselves from the family. Heket accept this detachment as something natural, allowing their family member to leave to where ever they want to go. They will often accept that detached member back into the family when they come back. Everyday Life An average Heket's life consists of a lot of hunting. It is something most of them do all day and every day. However a small minority of Heket have picked up crafts such as blacksmithery and leatherworking to supply the general population with the tools and armor that they need for their hunting. Character Sheet Details Racial Bonus: +30 Weapon(Ranged/Melee), Negotiation or Hunting Special Abilities: Enhanced Jumping/Leaping, Fast swimming, Poison secretions Achieves adulthood at 6 years, can live to around 40 years Tags Aquatic